


Marks On The Soul

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When you are born, you have a soul mate. Whatever marks they have on their body appear on your skin to show your eternal bond. The closer you are to your soul mate, the more in tune with your soulmate you become, even feeling the same pain as them. If someone parishes without being revived, their soulmate dies as well.Chapter 1: Tiberius, Grog, Keyleth and Vax meet their soulmates.Chapter 2: Scanlan, Pike, Percy and Vex meet their soulmates. Plus, the relationships already established bloom some more.Chapter 3: We see the outcomes of each relationship.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Kudos: 11





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some moments from the Vox Machina Origins comics but took liberties with scenes to make the story flow better. I wrote this first chapter when volume 2 issue 5 was released so I apologize if I am completely wrong about how Vex and Percy's first meeting goes.

Tiberius was born without a birthmark, presumably because his soulmate didn't have one. As he grew older, markings began to appear on his head and shoulders and battle scars began to make themselves present. He knew his soulmate was a barbarian from a horde from said battle scars and markings. He finally decided to leave Draconia to find out who his soulmate was. He met Keyleth on his journey and while he knew she was not his soulmate he chose to stay by her side. They reached the town of Stillben and Keyleth deciding they should split up to find possible answers.

Tiberius eventually reached the tavern and was prepared to ask the barkeeper for information when a unfamiliar hand pressed against his shoulder. He saw memories he know were not his own flash into his mind, memories of people he has never seen before and emotions he had never experienced before, causing Tiberius to fall off of the bar stool he was sitting on. He finally regained his bearings to see a goliath reaching his hand to help him up. The moment he held the goliath's hand the memories began to flow in his mind again, causing Tiberius to fall into the goliath's arms. The memories brought many emotions with it but one emotion encompassed it: Euphoria. He had finally found his soulmate and he didn't want to lose him.

Grog looked over at his best friend with a confused expression on his face, not knowing about soulmates since his father died before he could tell him about it. Scanlan had to resist the urge to start laughing as he saw Grog holding his soulmate. Grog gazed upon Tiberius and noticed familiar markings upon his head and shoulders, markings that signified that he was a member of Grog's former horde, since they were given those markings after completing a rite of passage, but defected just like Grog had for one reason or another. Though that explanation didn't make sense after the visions he saw of the dragonborn, vision that seemed to show the life he had gone through before this point. There was no sign of his former horde in any of his vision so why he had those markings was a mystery to the goliath.

Grog decided to move to the table Scanlan was sitting at, still holding into the dragonborn seemingly unaware of his new companion snuggling into him. He sat down in his chair and placed Tiberius in another chair. Euphoria faded from Tiberius' mind as the world finally came back into vision for him. He noticed Scanlan trying not to laugh and then looked beside him to see Grog. He was grateful for his red scales as he felt his face heat up just from looking at his soulmate. He had read stories where soulmates lost all sense of the world around them when they met, one was personally told by his mother regarding when she had met his father, but he just thought they were exaggeration. He realized that what his mother said was not exaggeration, It was the truth with soulmates. Tiberius felt the world fade away around him again but a slight blink caused the world to fade back in. Tiberius said "I apologize for that."

Scanlan said in a voice indicating that he was still holding back laughter "No need."

Tiberius said "I'm.."

Grog finished his sentence "Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia." Tiberius and Grog looked at each other, Tiberius had a knowing expression since he knew that Grog had also seen his memories and Grog had a confused expression since he had felt the urge to say that and didn't know why. Scanlan couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and fell off of his chair, not caring since Grog's obliviousness to him finding his soulmate was so funny. Grog looked over at Scanlan to see if he was okay and Tiberius also had a slight worry, since he know that he and Grog were friends from the memories he saw.

Scanlan said "I'm sorry for making you worry Grog." He then stood up and began walking towards the doorway. Grog was walking beside Scanlan and Tiberius was torn. On the one hand, Grog was his soulmate and he wanted to walk beside him. On the other hand, he knew Keyleth didn't know either of them and he didn't want to make Keyleth worry. 

Tiberius said "I need to wait here for.."

Grog again finished his sentence "Keyleth." The two looked at each other as other people in the tavern laughed.

Tiberius said "Yes. I'll meet up with you guys when Keyleth gets here, okay?"

Grog said "Sure." and walked through the doorway. The cold night air hit Grog but he was used to it, having lived in colder temperatures. It was not the cold air that made Grog want to go back inside, it was the dragonborn they met. Though they had only met a few moments ago Grog felt like he had known the dragonborn all of his life. Grog continued walking with Scanlan despite the urge to go back into the tavern, They had already been jumped by rogues and he didn't want to risk his friend getting hurt. Beside, the dragonborn would catch up with them once his friend got there so he wasn't worried.

Scanlan asked in a cheeky tone of voice "You do know that Tiberius is your soulmate, right?"

Grog answered Scanlan with another question "What's a soulmate?"

Scanlan had to spend the rest of the walk explaining to Grog what a soulmate is.

* * *

Keyleth gazed upon the forest in a relative peace. She hadn't been alone for a long time, not since she met Tiberius. The two of them got along by neither of them having found their soulmates yet and the two formed a friendship that they figured would last their lifetimes. She did love his company but also loved her alone time when she could get it. She talked to the nearby animals and found out the exact problem. She than heard some cries for help and raced towards the noise. She saw a pair of twins, a male and a female, fighting what appeared to be a shark being ridden by a fish man. Keyleth quickly transformed into a squirrel to hide while the battle continued. The male elf eventually slit the throat of the fish man even while injured and Keyleth was intrigued.

Keyleth walked over to the pair and waved to them in her squirrel form. Vax said "I'm hallucinating. I just saw a squirrel wave to me." 

His twin sister Vex said "You've lost a lot of blood. I'll get you back to town."

Vax said "That squirrel just gave me the most intelligent look I've ever seen from an animal."

Vex said "What? There's no squirrels out here."

Keyleth coughed as she changed back into her elvan self and said "Ahem. It's because I haven't figured out gills yet, okay? Also, hello!"

Vex aimed her bow at Keyleth and asked "Who are you?"

Keyleth said in a nervous tone of voice "Oh, I'm..No, I'm nobody. I'm..It's not important. I'm Keyleth."

Vax said "I'm dying. I'm dying and hallucinating a squirrel who can turn into people."

Keyleth walked over to the corpse of the fish man and said "Wow."

Vex asked "Wow?"

Keyleth said "You sure slit its throat."

Vax said "Yes."

Keyleth said "From behind."

Vax said "Safest way."

Keyleth walked over to the twins and held out her hand. Vex shook her hand and then helped her brother up. Vax held Keyleth's hand, causing memories of the other to flash into their minds. Vax and Keyleth looked at each other in silence causing Vex to cough and said "Vax, your injuries need healing." Keyleth used a spell to heal Vax, looking at his soft blue eyes the entire time.

When the spell was finished Keyleth said "A friend of mine is in town. He should be waiting for me in the tavern so I should be headed there." and started walking away. Vax looked at Keyleth and waved to her, causing Vex to hit him with her bow. 

Keyleth finally reached the tavern to hear the barkeeper turn to Tiberius say "Your friend is here."

Tiberius said "Keyleth, Something wonderful just happened."

Keyleth asked "Found out what was causing the problems here?"

Tiberius said "Not yet. But I found my soulmate."

Keyleth asked "Who was she?"

Tiberius said "My soulmate isn't a she, at least not physically a she. His name is Grog."

Keyleth said in a tease filled tone of voice "Tibsy, I had no idea you swung that way."

Tiberius said "Gender and orientation matter not to whoever decides soulmates."

Keyleth said "This is an amazing coincidence. I also met my soulmate."

Tiberius said "That's amazing."

Keyleth said "Yes it is, but we both need to focus on helping this town."

Tiberius said "Yes." and got a book from his bag and began to read, trying to focus. Keyleth was mentally kicking herself for not testing the water for poison. 


	2. 2.1: Love Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius and Grog embrace their true feelings for each other but a mysterious force compels Grog to somewhere unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did these in chronological order.

Tiberius and Keyleth eventually met up with Grog and Scanlan in a nearby house, leading to a somewhat awkward introduction. Tiberius resisted the urge to be teasing towards Keyleth when they ran to Vax and Vex. After learning what was causing the town's problems, a ritual that combined a curse with a poison, Scanlan had the brilliant idea to pee on the ritual circle. Tiberius shouted "Scanlan, don't pee on the ritual circle."

A pause hit the group as Tiberius said "I never thought I would ever say that sentence. I was saying that there is a way to restore the children and mothers to life."

Keyleth asked "How?"

Tiberius said "When soulmates share their first kiss, a magical energy surge happens. Now, if we play our cards right, we can use that magical surge to reverse engineer the curse to restore all the souls the ritual has taken to life."

Keyleth said "That's amazing."

Scanlan casted Bigby's hand and started pushing Tiberius towards the ritual circle. Tiberius asked "What are you doing?"

Scanlan said "You suggested it, it should you who and Grog who do it."

Tiberius said "I was about to ask if Keyleth and Vax were okay with helping me with it." as Bigby's hand finally pushed Tiberius onto the circle itself. The magic of the circle danced around Tiberius' form as Grog raced towards the circle. Grog stepped inside and the magic seemed to dance around his form as well, causing the both of them to be bathed in a sickly green mist.

Tiberius walked towards Grog and said "This was not how I envisioned my first kiss happening but beggars can't be choosers." The two leaned forward as they closed their eyes. Their lips touched for only a few seconds when the sickly green mist changed to bright gold, the magical surge of energy changing the ritual. Tiberius had to focus on both the kiss and having to reconfigure the ritual, resulting in him feeling slightly lightheaded. The ritual was finally reconfigured to restore life to those it killed and the golden mist dissipated. Grog and Tiberius ended their kiss and Grog had to quickly catch Tiberius since he was still lightheaded. Tiberius was pretty much out of it for the entire fight, forcing Grog to protect his soulmate from harm.

It took the party diving into the water for Tiberius to finally stop being lightheaded. The party made it to the docks as they looked upon the burning ship. The sounds of burning wood were slowly replaced with cheers of joy. The citizens of Stillben celebrated the return of those killed. The party decided not to tell the people the exact details on how the sacrificed people were brought back, mostly due to Tiberius and Grog's embarrassment over the whole situation.

A week long celebration happened in the town and the party were the guests of honor, letting the party relax and have fun. On the last day of the week long celebration, Tiberius sat beside Grog as the two ate their food, still reeling from the kiss the two shared earlier. Tiberius finally asked "Grog, is it alright if we talk about what happened back there?"

Grog said "Sure." and followed Tiberius as they walked to the room in the tavern the party was sleeping in.

Tiberius sat on one of the beds and said "Our first kiss happened in a rather unexpected way, though I do have to give Scanlan a thank you."

Grog said "We both do. You were really lightheaded after the kiss."

Tiberius said "It was either the kiss or re-configuring the ritual that caused me to be lightheaded. I don't know which one it is so I have a question."

Grog asked "What question?"

Tiberius asked "Can I kiss you again?"

Grog said "I mean, we are soulmates, so you can." Tiberius leaned forward and softy kissed Grog on the lips. The kiss was short but the two looked at each other in silence, contemplating what to do next. Grog was the one to kiss Tiberius next, which caused Tiberius to fall backwards onto the bed and Grog to be on top of him.

The two had to stop kissing to breathe as Tiberius said while panting for air "If we keep kissing, than our friends are going to walk in on us in a very compromising position."

Grog said "As much as I want to continue, you're right. Besides, we should be getting some sleep." and placed the blanket over himself and Tiberius.

Tiberius said "I don't think words can say how we feel." as he cuddled Grog.

Grog said "Nope." as he held Tiberius close. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Grog dreamed that he was in what appeared to be castle ruins. He looked for any sign of his friends or his soulmate but he was alone. Or so he thought as a familiar voice spoke "My son."

Grog looked around asking "Father, where are you?"

The familiar voice spoke again "My son. I am here with you." and Grog turned to face the voice. There was his father, Stonejaw Strongjaw, standing in front of him. 

Grog ran over and gave his father a hug. Stonejaw said "You've already met your soulmate."

Grog said "Yes. Would you like to meet him?"

Stonejaw said "Very much so. I'd love to meet my future son in-law." and began to walk away.

Grog asked "Father, where are you?"

Stonejaw said "You'll know where I am." as the dream faded away. Grog woke up to see himself face to face with a fast asleep Tiberius. Grog felt like something was calling for him.

He gently shook Tiberius awake and said "Tibsy, my father's alive."

Tiberius sleepily asked "Could this wait until morning?"

Grog said "No." and got out of the bed. Tiberius had to stretch a little before getting off of the bed. The two of them left the tavern and went to a nearby stable. Tiberius paid for a horse and the two of them rode out of Stillben towards the thing that was calling for Grog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter into multiple parts.


End file.
